This invention relates to loudspeakers for audiophile applications, and, more particularly, to a low distortion cone type, midrange, moving coil, loudspeaker driver.
The quality of music reproduction by a loudspeaker is usually stated in terms of frequency and phase linearity, as well as dispersion and axial response. Quality moving coil loudspeakers systems have traditionally divided the audible frequencies between two or more driver units, each particularly suited to producing its assigned frequency range. For midrange frequencies extending from 250 Hz to 6 kHz a cone type driver with a moving diaphragm of about 5 inches or less in diameter has been found suitable and is now, more or less, an industry standard. Despite the fact that such loudspeakers have been made with a high degree of perfection in respect to the desired specifications of frequency response, phase linearity, dispersion, and axial response, they nevertheless lack the clarity which may be found in electrostatic planar speakers, particularly over the midrange of frequencies. It is believed that these limitations are a result of the midrange driver design itself.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved cone type loudspeaker driver for use in the midrange frequencies which will provide greater clarity and transparency of sound.